What You Don't Know
by Buttercup Mange
Summary: I'm not that good at writing summaries so...... just read to find out. One thing is that this fic is a Butch/Buttercup fic
1. Plans

What You Don't Know  
Chapter 1: Plans   
By: Buttercup Mange   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimers: I don't own the PpG nor the RrB, Craig McCracken owns it all.  
Only the plot belongs to me.  
A/N: This story was an idea of my precious little Blossom a.k.a. my niece Kimberly. She's 7 years old.  
But not all of the story is her idea, some are from my other niece, Buttercup a.k.a. Carol, she's 5, and last  
ME!!! :) Unlike other stories I have read, I'm not gonna start mine like this: "The City of Townsville....."   
I think it's boring (No Offence)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Girls!! You're going to be late!!" Professor Utonium called from downstairs  
"Coming Professor!!" Bubbles and Blossom yelled from upstairs  
"I can't believe I'm related to a pair of airheads" Buttercup said dryly  
Butch, who was sitting on the couch waitin impatiently with his brothers Boomer and Brick, laughed at Buttercup's   
remark.   
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Buttercup said  
She opened the door and... "SHANE!" Buttercup jumped into his arms  
"Hi! Are you ready to go?" Shane asked her  
"Yeah, let's go, see ya later Professor" Buttercup said, grabbed her backpack and left with Shane  
" I...... I though she was going to leave with you guys" Professor told the boys  
Boomer and Brick only shrugged and Butch said  
"Yeah..... I thought that too"  
  
"Ok, let's go guys!" Blossom said as she made her way downstairs   
"Hey, where's Buttercup?" Bubbes asked as she walked up to Boomer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek  
"He left with that......." Butch was cutted off by the Professor  
"Remember Butch, no bad words around me" he said  
Butch sighed "She left with Shane"   
"Oh well, in a way it's good she left with him, that way we don't have to listen to her complaints all the way" Blossom said  
"Um..... I don't mean to interrupt you young people but....... Don't you have some place to be?" Professor asked  
"SCHOOL!!!" They all exclaimed "See ya later Professor"  
  
:: ~*~ School ~*~ ::  
  
Buttercup walked out of her second period class ready to go to lunch  
"Buttercup! Wait up!" Shane called as he tried to catch up to her  
"Oh, hey Shane" Buttercup said and gave him a kiss "Ready for luch?" she asked  
"Afraid not, I'm going to tell my counselor to change my A luch to C lunch" Shane told her  
"How come?" she asked curiously  
"I'll tell you later at lunch ok" Shane said and quickly left  
"Well..... o..k.." Buttercup said softly  
  
Buttercup made her way through the crowded halls 'I wish the halls were a little bit less crowded' Buttercup thought  
She finally reached the cafeteria where she spotted Blossom and Bubbles standing near the door that led outside  
"Hey guys! What are you doing standing here?" Buttercup asked  
"Oh hey Buttercup! Um... we're waiting for Brick and Boomer" Bubbles said  
"Where's Butch?" Buttercup asked  
"Oh, he's already outide, he didn't feel like standing here and wait for his brothers" Blossom said  
"Yeah, that's exactly what i feel right now" Buttercup said "I'll wait for you guys outside" she said and left  
Bubbles opened the door "No smooching out there!" both Blossom and Bubbles yelled   
"SHUT UP!!!" Buttercup yelled, leaving her two sisters laughing  
  
"Hi Butch!" she greeted him   
"What's up B-cup?" he asked  
"Butch, please, don't start" Buttercup said as she sat down  
"Start what B-cup?" Butch asked inocently  
Buttercup put him in a headlock "I dare you to say that again, dork"  
"What are you talking about B-cup?" Butch asked knowing what she was talking about  
Buttercup agrily, pined him to the ground  
"Don't call me B-CUP!!!!!!!" she yelled  
"Hey guys, get a room" Brick said   
"What did we tell you about smooching?" Bubbles asked  
"Shut up!!!" Buttercup yelled at them as she got off of Butch  
"Geez Buttercup, you think you can be less rowdy when you want to kiss me?" Butch asked as he sat down  
Buttercup looked at him and befor he knew it, he was back on the ground again  
  
"Hello people!" Shane said in an unfriendly way as he walked up to them  
"What do you want?" Boomer asked  
Shane ignored him "C'mon Buttercup, let's go talk somewhere else" he said  
"Ok, be right back guys" she said and walked off with Shane  
"I say we kick his ass after school" Butch said angrily  
"We can't do that, imagine how mad Buttercup's gonna be at us" Boomer said  
"Boomer's got a point" Brick said  
"Well..... she doesn't have to know" Butch said  
"Butch got a point" Brick said  
"But..... what if she finds out, no matter how much I wanna kick his ass too I can't do it, I could get in trouble with  
Ms. Keane" Boomer said  
"Boomer's got a......" Brick stoped when he saw everyone staring at him angrily. He laughed nervously and  
began reading his book  
  
"Look Buttercup, I don't want you to take this personal but...... I think you're a little bit... uh... rowdy with me, that's  
why I wanna end this right now" Shane said   
"What are you talking about?" Buttercup asked him confused  
"I'm in love with Princess" he said "So I think you get me now" he said and turned around to leave when   
Buttercup turned him back around and punched him straight in the face  
"You're gonna regret ever breaking up with me so you could run to Princess' arms!!!" she yelled at him and left  
  
Buttercup went back to her sisters and the boys  
"Back so soon? I thought you were gonna spend the rest of lunch with Shane" Blossom said  
Buttercup sighed and grabbed her stuff "I don't ever wanna hear the name Shane again" she said  
"What happened Buttercup?" Bubbles asked  
"Yeah what gives?" Brick asked  
"He broke up with me because of Princess" Buttercup told them  
"WHAT?!?!" Butch yelled and everyone looked at him confused  
Everyone was quiet for a minute "But I thought he was madly in love with you" Boomer said as he took a bite  
of his pizza  
"Well, I guess you thought wrong" Buttercup yelled at him and made him swallow his pizza  
  
The bell rang and everyone went to their third period which was History for Bubbles, Brick and Butch, and  
Algebra for Blossom, Boomer and Butercup  
"I gotta go do something, catch you guys at class" Butch said and left quickly   
  
"So..... Buttercup, are you ready for the test?" Boomer asked  
"Uh........ what test?" Buttercup asked  
"You mean you didn't study for our Algebra test?" Blossom asked "Not that I'm surprised" she said  
"Zip it red! I can always copy you" Buttercup said  
"Don't count on it" Blossom said as she took her seat  
"Well gee! thanks a lot sister" Buttercup said as she took her Algebra book out and began making notes on   
the desk   
"Um.... what are you doing?" Boomer asked  
"Taking notes" she simply said "and I know you're not that good at Algebra so I suggest you do the same" she  
told Boomer  
  
When Brick and Bubbles got to History, Butch was already in his seat  
"Well, that's a new one" Brick told Bubbles  
"Soooooo, how come you're here so early?" Brick asked  
"What do you mean early, we have a minute left" Butch said  
"Five. You have the wrong time" Bubbles said as she took her seat in front of him  
"Aw man!" Butch exclaimed as he fixed the time on his watch  
"So, do you think Buttercup would wanna go out with me if I ask her out?" Butch asked them  
Before anyone could answer Shane said "Not even in your dreams pal"  
"Hey Shane? Is that a black eye?" Bubbles asked  
"I bet I know who did it, Buttercup" Brick said and everyone laughed  
"Shane got a black eye by a girl!!" someone said and everyone laughed even harder  
"Forget you guys!" Shane said and walked out of the classroom  
  
The bell rang and everyone went to their fourth and last period of the day which was Gym  
"I sooooooo aced that stupid test" Buttercup said proudly  
"I don't think I passed" Boomer said   
"I told you to the same thing I did, but did you listen? NO!" Buttercup told him  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" they heard Brick's voice calling them  
Buttercup didn't pay much attenion to them because she was having her own thoughts about how was she gonna  
get Shane back  
'Maybe, if I spend more time with Butch, he'll get jealous'  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"You know I hate it when you're around Butch, I hate his guts" Shane told Buttercup   
"You have nothing to worry about, I love YOU" Buttercup told him   
"That's good, I wouldn't wanna kick his ass for flirting with you" Shane said  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"Yeah! THAT'S IT!!!!" Buttercup exlaimed outloud  
"That's it what?" Boomer asked confused  
"Oh nothing, just thinking about stuff" Buttercup said nervously  
"Whatever" Blossom said  
"Come on, let's go or we'll be late for calss" Bubbles said  
  
'That stupid Shane won't get Princess if I make Princess fall in love with me first, and i know just the way to get  
her' Butch thought while looking at Buttercup 'I remember the other day Princess was fighting with Buttercup'  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Look you slut! I'm gonna make your life miserable, everything that you have will belong to me!!" Princess yelled  
"We'll see about that, bitch!!" Buttercup yelled back  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"This is gonna be so cool" Butch said outloud   
"What's with the greens, dude?" Boomer asked Brick   
"Only they know" Brick replied  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I know this story stinks on ice but oh well, R&R :)  
Don't worry this fic is 100% Butch/Buttercup  
Next Chapter soon!!!! 


	2. Party Full of Surprises

What You Don't Know  
Chapter 2: Party Full Of Surprises  
By: Buttercup Mange  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimers: I don't own anything :)  
A/N: I hafta finish this fic in a week, I only have today through Friday to finish it :( So if you have any ideas, feel free to tell  
them to me in a review or e-mail me to: mange@ppgworld.com or sweet_angel_videl@hotmail.com :) On with the story.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So guys? I was wondering, since today it's Friday, why don't we do something cool like go somewhere tonight?" Brick asked  
"That's a good idea" Boomer said  
"Why don't we leave this for next Friday?" Bubbles asked  
"Why? You don't feel like going out?" Boomer asked her  
"No but, remember Molly is having a party tonight and she invited us" Bubbles said  
"I forgot about that party!" Blossom said  
"Well in that case I'll see you guys tomorrow" Buttercup said and turned to leave  
"Why? Aren't you going?" Brick asked her  
"I.... " Buttercup didn't want them to find out that she still loved Shane  
"Well?" Blossom asked  
" I.... I... don't have a partner, with who am I supposed to dance at the party?" Buttercup asked a bit annoyed  
"Yours truly" Butch said   
"You? Why would I wanna go with you?" Buttercup asked  
"Well...... it was worth a shot" Butch said and started walking  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!!' Buttercup thought   
"No wait Butch!" Buttercup yelled and followed him  
"What?" he asked  
"I.... uh... I'll go to the party with you" Buttercup said  
"You mean it?" he asked  
"Yeah" she replied  
"Really?"  
"Yeah"  
"Really?"   
"Yeah"   
"Really?"  
"YES!!! I'LL GO WITH YOU TO THE PARTY!!!!!" she yelled and made everyone turn their attention to them  
"Ok, that's cool, we'll go pick you up at 8:00" Brick said  
"Ok, see you later guys" Blossom said  
  
  
::~*~Party~*~::  
  
"Oh great! It's way too crowded in here!" Buttercup yelled over the loud music  
"Well Buttercup, it's a party it's supposed to be crowded" Blossom said  
"Duh!" Bubbles exclaimed  
"Don't Duh! me you little Barbie doll" Buttercup said angrily  
"Buttercup, don't start" Blossom said  
"Shut up, Little Ms. Bossy Boots!" Buttercup yelled  
"You shut up! I am NOT little" Blossom yelled back  
"Girls! Can we just stop fighting?" Bubbles asked  
Both Buttercup and Blossom turned to see her with an angry look on their faces "NO!!"  
Bubbles' eyes started to water  
The boys just stood there watching them fight  
"Uh.... I think this would be a good time to seperate them" Boomer said  
"I'm with you bro" Brick said   
"Come on Bubbles, Brick and Butch will take care of your sisters" Boomer said as he took Bubbles away  
"I feel sorry for you bro" Brick said as he left with Blossom leaving a very angry Buttercup with Butch  
"HEY!!! Come back here you coward!!!!" Buttercup yelled  
"Buttercup, let it go!" butch said as he grabbed her hand  
"I'm not letting anything go, I'm gonna kick her bossy butt, let me go!!!" Buttercup said  
Butch sighed and picked her up  
"What do you think you're doing?!?!" Buttercup asked hitting his back "Put me down!" she said  
  
Butch quickly made his way outside and put her down  
"Don't do that again!" Buttercup said  
"Sorry" Butch said  
Buttercup sighed and sat down on the ground "Now this is more like it! No people, no noise, and it's definitely cooler"  
"Yeah, uh.... I'm gonna go get something to drink" Butch said "Want something?" he asked  
"Yeah, beer" Buttercup said  
"Buttercup, you can't drink, the Professor.... "Butch stopped when Buttercup stood up  
"Fine, I'll go get it myself" she said and went inside   
  
"Wait Buttercup!" Butch was about to go after her when someone grabbed his arm  
"Hello Butch, what are you doing with Buttercup?" Princess asked  
"Oh hi Princess, I came with her to the party" Butch said  
"Why? She your girlfriend or something?" she asked  
"No, not yet" Butch said  
"What do you mean not yet?" Princess asked getting closer to him  
"I.... I'm gonna ask her today" Butch said nervously  
"What do you see in her? I'm much, much beautiful than her" Princess said as she ran her hand through Butchs' hair  
  
Before he could answer her, Buttercup grabbed her by the hair  
"Hello Bitch!" she said as she let her go and walked up to Butch  
"There's something really serious about you" Princess said   
"And what would that be?" Buttercup asked  
"You're talking to yourself" Princess said dryly and left  
"Uh huh! That's what I thought BITCH!!!" Buttercup yelled  
"So, what were you doing talking with that slut?" Buttercup asked angrily  
'Not like I care' she thought  
"Hey, believe me, she was the one that stopped me" Butch said nervously  
'And she's not a slut' he thought  
"Yeah right" Buttercup said as she sat down on the ground again  
"So, what'd you bring me?" Butch asked her as he sat next to her  
"Beer" Buttercup said  
  
::~*~ 3 Hours Later (About 12:00 am) ~*~::  
  
"Buttercup?"  
"What?" she asked  
"I was wondering...... Do you still love Shane?" Butch asked  
"Uh.... I.... uh...... Do we have to talk about him?" Buttercup asked  
"No, I just wanted to know if you still loved him" Butch simply said  
"No"   
"No what?" Butch asked  
"I don't love him" Buttercup said  
"Well, that's good to hear" Butch said getting closer to her  
"Why?" Buttercup asked softly  
"Because..... " Butch stopped and kissed her on the lips  
".... I think I'm falling in love with you" Butch said  
"Who said you could kiss me?" Buttercup joked  
"Me" Butch said and kissed her again  
'Well, I have to admit he's a good kisser, better than Shane' Buttercup thought  
'Oh man, I'm losing it, I wasn't supposed to kiss her, I still like it though' Butch thought  
They broke the kiss when they heard someone cleared her throat  
"And just what do you two think you're doing?" Blossom asked  
"What does it look like coward?" Buttercup said remembering about earlier  
"Hey girls, don't start" Boomer said  
"Whatever, can we just leave now?" Buttercup asked  
"Sure, let's go" Brick said  
"O..k.., but where's Bubbles?" Blossom asked looking at Boomer  
"Oh, she went to tell Molly that we're leaving" Boomer said  
After a while, they heard the door open  
"See you Monday Moll" Bubbles said  
"Yeah, bye guys!!" Molly waved at them and went inside  
"Ready to go?" Bubbles asked  
"Duh!" they all saud together and left  
  
Little did Buttercup and Butch knew, that they were being watched by Shane and Princess  
"It's not like I still love Buttercup, I hate Butch's guts, that's why I wanna get back with Buttercup" Shane told Princess  
"You know how much I hate buttercup, that's the only reason I want Butch" Princess said  
"So you with me?" Shane asked and extended his hand to hers  
"Let's ruin their lifes" Princess said as she shaked his hand  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Ok, to be honest with you guys, I think this story is going nowhere, and I understand it 0% in other words, I DON'T  
KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT IN THIS STORY!!!!!! =\  
But oh well, next chapter tomorrow :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Random Quote: *while watching trash falling into a creek* Where Do You Think That Creek Goes To?  
Your Bedroom? ::: Naw! It probably Goes Into The Beach ::: DUH!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The Truth

What You Don't Know  
Chapter 3: The Truth  
By: Buttercup Mange  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimers: *hands out fliers to everyone* I don't own the PpG nor the RrB, Craig McCraken owns it all  
A/N: Well, I read my story (Chapters 1 and 2) like 20 times today and guess what? IT MAKES SENSE!!!!! I made Buttercup  
go out with Butch because she wants Shane, her ex bf, to get jealous and Butch is going out with Buttercup so Princess would   
fall for him and not Shane, but what the greens don't know is that both are playing with eachother and have absolutely no idea  
that Princess and Shane hate them, that makes sense, to me :) Now on with the story.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Butch! Wake the fuck up! It's 1:00 pm already!!!" Boomer yelled  
"Shut up Boomer!!" Butch yelled back and turned around  
"He's hopeless, let's go" Brick said and they left  
"What do you mean hopeless ass? And where are you dorks going? Is breakfast ready?" Butch asked as he jumped out of bed   
"You ask too many questions Butch!!" Brick yelled from downstairs  
"And no, we're going out to eat with the girls, bye" Boomer said and quickly walked out of his room  
"Wait a sec.... Wait for your bro!!!!!!!!!" Butch yelled when he heard the door close  
"Assholes!" he said to himself and went in to take a shower  
  
"I can't believe Buttercup's still sleeping" Bubbles told Blossom  
"Yeah, I'll go wake her up" Blossom said and walked out of her room   
  
"I love you too" Buttercup said in her sleep as Blossom walked in  
Blossom was about to wake her up but decided to keep listening to her talk  
"Probably dreaming about Butch" Blossom said quietly  
"Of course I hate Butch" Buttercup said and Blossom's eyes went wide open  
"What do you mean you hate Butch?!?!?!?" Blossom yelled at the top of her lungs and made Buttercup fall from her bed  
"What? Hey what are you doing in my bedroom?" Buttercup asked still half asleep  
"Ok Buttercup spill it! And I mean it!" Blossom demanded  
"What are you talking about? Spill what? And why are you dress like that? Are you going somewhere?" Buttercup asked  
"Butercup you ask too many questions" Blossom said forgeting about Butch for a sec  
"Ok, get out of my room!" Buttercup yelled  
"Not until we have a talk" Blossom said "BUBBLES!!! COME HERE!!!" Blossom yelled  
"What is it Blossom?" Bubbles asked as she walked inside Buttercup's room  
"We need to have a long talk with our big/little sister" Blossom said as she closed the door  
"Talk about what? Leave me alone!" Buttercup said annoyed as she sat on her bed  
"Butch" Blossom simply said  
"What about him? Yes, I'm going out with him and yes, i remember he kissed me, and yes..." Blossom cutted her off  
"The question here Buttercup is: Do you really love him?"   
"What makes you ask that?" both Bubbles and Blossom asked  
"I heard you talking in your sleep, you were dreaming with Shane, and you said 'I love you too' and then you said  
'Of course I hate butch!" Blossom said "Then I put two and two together and realized that you're playing with Butch"   
Blossom said angrily  
Buttercup stared at her sisters "Me and my big mouth, so what if I'm playing with him?" Buttercup asked  
"You big bully! Butch is like a brother to me and Bubbles!" Blossom yelled  
"Yeah! And I won't let you hurt his feelings, I'm going to tell him the truth right now" Bubbles added  
"If either you or Ms. Goody Goody tell him you'll regret it!!!" Buttercup yelled angrily  
  
Suddenly the door cracked open "What's going on in here?" Professor said walking in  
"Uh.... we were just....." Bubbles was speechless  
"....practicing a speech for school" Blossom said  
"Oh for a minute I thought you girls were fighting" he said relieved  
"Nope" Buttercup reasured him  
"Well sorry i interrupted you, carry on" he said and left to his lab  
  
"Look Buttercup, tell us one good reason why we shouldn't tell Butch the truth?" Blossom asked  
"Because I'll kick your butts" Buttercup said  
"Bubbles, let's go, she's hopeless" Blossom said and walked out of the room  
Bubbles stared at her for a minute   
"What are you looking at Barbie Doll? Get the hell out of my room!!!" Butercup yelled   
Bubbles quickly went out before her sister could do something to her  
  
What they didn't know was that Brick and Boomer were standing outside and heard everything  
"No way!!! I can't believe it!" Boomes exclaimed  
"Shush Boomer, don't tell the girls we know, just.... act normal" Brick said and knocked on the door  
The door opened and the Professor popped his head out   
"Oh hello boys, come on in" he said and opened the door so the could get in  
"Thanks Professor" they bothe said and went inside  
"Girls!!! Brick and Boomer are here!!!" he yelled  
"Coming Professor!" Blossom yelled from upstairs  
"They'll be here boys, I'll be in my lab if you need me, so make yourselfs at home" he said and left  
"Ok, thanks pops!! OW--" Boomer cried as soon as Brick's hand slapped his head  
"That's not what I meant when I said act normal" he said  
  
"Boomie!!!" Bubbles jumped in his arms and hugged him  
"Hello Cherry!" Boomer kissed her  
"Hi Brick!" Blossom greeted him with a kiss  
"What's up Bloss?"  
"Listen guys, there's something we need to tell you" Blossom said  
"That Buttercup is going out with our brother even though she doesn't love him?" Boomer asked  
"How.... how'd you know that Boomie?" Bubbles asked  
"We accidentaly heard you when we were outside" Brick said  
"Well, we gotta do something" Bubbles said  
"Let's go tell Butch right now" Boomer said  
"Yeah" they all agreed  
"How about NO!" Buttercup said as she made her way downstairs  
"I am NOT letting you guys spoil my plan" she said  
"Plan? What Plan?" Brick asked angrily  
"Make Shane jealous" Buttercup simply said  
"Why you.... I'm going to kick your ass!!!" Brick said but before he could charge at her Blossom grabbed him  
"Calm down Brick!"   
"Say? Where is Bubbles and Boomer  
  
"Come on Boomer, hurry up!" Bubbles said  
"We gotta tell Butch before Buttercup knows we're missing" she said  
  
Once they reached the boys' house the went up to Butch's room  
"My plan is going better than I expected" they heard Butch said  
"Plan? What's he talking anout Boomie?" Bubbles asked   
"Shh, listen"  
"Soon, Princess will fall for me and then that's when I'll dump Buttercup" Butch said  
"Why that little..." Boomer stopped Bubbles before she went inside  
"Wait Bubbles, we gotta go tell Brick and Blossom about this" he said  
"Ok, let's go" she said and they flew out of the house  
  
"I bet they went to tell Butch!" Buttercup said but before she could take off Bubbles and Boomer arrived  
"Buttercup, there's something you should know" Bubbles said  
"Don't tell me you told Butch" Buttercup said angrily  
"Worst!" Boomer said  
"What are you guys talking about?" Brick asked  
"Butch is playing with you Buttercup" Boomer and Bubbles said at the same time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Random Quote: Girls: Hey! ::: Blossom: We're back to normal! *flies over to Mojo* and are you back to Mojo?  
Mojo: Of course I am you stu..... I mean.... *fakes his voice* no.... uh.... I'm the old lady see? 


End file.
